1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a handheld power tool, having at least one vibration-cancelling device that has at least one cancellation spring and one cancellation mass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From European Patent Disclosure EP 1 736 283 A2, a handheld power tool having at least one vibration-cancelling device that has at least one cancellation spring and one cancellation mass is already known.